Luigi's Wii Fit Studio
by Darkrealmist v.2
Summary: Armed with the Poltergust G-00, Luigi teams up with Wii Fit Trainer, the Ice Climbers, and Yuri Kozukata to solve the mystery of the haunted Wii Fit Studio.


Luigi's Wii Fit Studio

Author's Note: Title is a play on _Luigi's Mansion_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Super Smash Bros. series.

Summary:

Armed with the Poltergust G-00, Luigi teams up with Wii Fit Trainer, the Ice Climbers, and Yuri Kozukata to solve the mystery of the haunted Wii Fit Studio.

* * *

The Wii Fit Studio was definitely haunted. That much was clear. Career fighters and sporadic recreation club goers had reported flickering lights, strange smells, and other paranormal hoo-ha recently, leading the tournament bigwigs to suspend all scheduled matches at the site and condemn the building until further notice.

Management had a real live ghost hunter on the job: Luigi. Many years ago, the Italian mysteriously won a mansion in a contest he never signed up for, and embarked on an occult emprise with Professor E. Gadd, the reclusive owner of Gadd Science, Incorporated.

For a case this perplexing, Luigi arranged a crack team of specialists to get to the bottom of the problem: himself, the seasoned ghoul-busting expert; Wii Fit Trainer, an obvious choice, as she operated and knew the ins and outs of the studio; the Ice Climbers, who of all the respondents, impressed him claiming they "Ain't afraid of no ghosts"; and Yuri Kozukata, a spiritualist possessing a sixth sense.

If the supernatural activity was legitimate, they'd capture the spook. If not, they'd debunk the foofaraw as a hoax, and unmask the criminals responsible for the sick prank.

Currently, the object of their investigation was Exhibit A, an ebullient, goopy pile of yellowish green ectoplasm seeping along the wheels of the cycles Wii Fit Trainer lent during spin classes.

"Let's get a good stretch."

"Thank you, but you're not helping, W.T.," Nana reprimanded her able-bodied associate. She tapped the EMF meter in her hand. "Is this thing on?"

"Whoever this ghostie is, he needs a tissue." Popo pinched his nose in spite of the substance being odourless. "That's the nastiest booger this side of the Antarctic!"

"I'm not reading any unusual electrical interference off this gunk. It's probably just someone's mouldy ole lunch."

Exhibit B provided no solider proof. Six yoga mats impossibly made it onto the ceiling between the adult and children's day courses, where they resided since, depriving gym members their use.

"Wires, I'm telling you! That's how they did it!" The belayer in blue nodded conclusively.

His concomitant alpinist in pink disagreed. "I believe it's an optical illusion. Trick mirrors."

"Then how do you explain _that_?"

Introducing Exhibit C, a Wii Balance Board come to life. The panel jived, sambaing nearer.

Nana and Popo dumped their Boo Radars and fearfully embraced. "EEEEEK!"

"When exerting yourself, remember to keep breathing."

"Not helping!" Nana repeated. The Ice Climbers had unquestionably lied on their resumes.

W.T. stretched upward, condensing solar energy into a ball, then touched her toes to hurl it at the demon gaming accessory. "Salute the sun!"

Stunned, the Wii Balance Board fell over inanimate once more.

Yuri intuited a punitive force. "We're not alone. I can sense it…"

Treadmill conveyor belts shifted into overdrive. Human silhouettes corporealized, indifferently doing calisthenics and mounting the exercise machines.

Wet, crimson darkness closed in.

"M-m-m-maybe it's friendly!"

"I'll shoot." Yuri aimed her Camera Obscura. "You catch."

Luigi gestured OK. "Okey-dokey!"

Demarcating the umbral outline of the apparition in her viewfinder lens, the descendant of Hikami shrine maidens snapped photographs in frantic succession, her finger not straying far from the shutter button.

Partially exposed by the netherworld-penetrating flash, the spectre recoiled.

"Here we gooooo!" Luigi revved the Poltergust G-00. A storming eddy sputtered forth the vacuum cleaner's nozzle, sucking in the disoriented shade.

Opposing durance, the eidolon resisted and pulled free of the hose.

All the sporting equipment went dead, and with them evanesced the macabre phenomena.

"Is it gone?"

The exorcist of the Black Water shook her head. "It has not moved on."

Popo felt a chill down the back of his neck.

The spirit of none other than Street Fighter's Ryu snuck up behind him, shouting, "SHORYUKEN!"

"CHEESE and crackers!"

Apparently regretful his attempt to contact the material plane scared the bejeebus out of them, the deceased martial arts master shrank in a corner.

"_Ryu_? Ryu's the ghost?"

"Mamma Mia!"

"Wait..." Nana realized. "Wasn't it Wii Fit Trainer who last sparred with Ryu?"

The four gumshoes turned to the fitness instructor skeptically.

She did not hide her surprise. "Time to move that body!"


End file.
